Raw Angel
by Crystalized-Soul
Summary: The science department was hiding a secret,a certain samurai broke into the metal building and broke out an interesting creature with glowing white wings and female like hair. God had sent this angel down for a reason, but will the angel return to heaven or will the science department steal the creature back therefor taking away his only chance to go home? -Yullen- T for blood/love
1. Prison Break

_ The morning was dark with the huge grey clouds_

_capturing the sky. Soon gentle drops of tears fell from the_

_heavens about. A male in a clean black clothing was running_

_down the street, blood falling from his blade and warm darker_

_blood streaming down his arm. The wind picked up speed as rain_

_fell hard to the ground, slapping at all that stood in its way. This_

_man slipped down an dark alley while police drove down street in_

_search of this male._

_ His eyes were a dark night sky blue, with pulled up hair_

_that ran down the spine of the man's back. "Che, such idiots." The_

_samurai looking male whispered under his breath then peered_

_over his shoulder. There were no signs of the police, so the male_

_took off up from were he came. He knew the science department_

_were hiding a secret, and this man was planning to figure out_

_what that was._

_ The rain whipped a his clothes, the man was drentch in_

_tears. That in which didn't stop this samurai, his right hand bleed_

_with dark warm blood while carefully holding the sword as he ran._

_ The blood on the sword were from an opponent that challenged_

_the samurai while the blood leaking from his own body were from_

_a police dog that bit him._

_ Soon the man reached a large metal building, knowing_

_that the place was heavily guarded. His eyes wondered the_

_building as he hide in the bushes far from anyone's sight. Police_

_walked the perimeter of the building with large trained german_

_shepards'. This wouldn't stop the samurai whom had already_

_made a plan. It wouldn't be long until one of the officers' got off_

_guard due to the man's plan._

_ As sly as he was, no one knew his face. The male throw_

_a rock down the street to mask as running foot steps. This caused_

_the dogs to bark at the sound and pull forward to seek out what_

_made the sound, the police not being to bright followed to were_

_the dogs' pulled incase it was the man they were looking for._

_ Once they were out of sight the samurai made his way_

_to the build. There was an rusted air vent that he was able to_

_break with his bare hands. The bars were broken, and the sound_

_of foot steps crunched on grass alarmed the samurai. He time_

_was running thin, he slipped into the air vent. This wasn't new,_

_this would have to be the 50th time he has done something close_

_to this._

_ Soon while crawling the man came across to many_

_different tunnels in which all lead to unknown places. The_

_samurai waited for a bit, and listened to the conversations going_

_on between the group in each tunnel. When listening to these_

_conversations he heard someone say. "What an amazing new_

_creature" giving him the idea thats were he had to go. The_

_samurai followed the voices leading him down a numorous_

_amount of tunnels._

_ Finally reaching the room, he looked down to see a_

_huge cage. There were bright glowing white feathers laying on_

_the tile floor, and the sound of soft sobs from whatever sat within_

_the cage. Someone entered the room of the creature. "Sir, we_

_have a major problem with project 9." Suddenly everyone within_

_the room were alarmed and rushed out with the man who told_

_them. This wasn't part of the male's plan, but this would give him_

_more time._

_ The samurai easily pulled open the metal case of the_

_air vent, and dropped down to the black and white tile. When the_

_man looked up he saw someone, almost human. It was a young_

_teenaged looking male, with medium length snow hair and large_

_glowing spirit wings that were tied up in thick wire. The wings_

_were covered in some blood the dried over time, the creature was_

_shaking in fear as the silver moon eyes were looking at the_

_bloody tip of the samurai's blade._

_ "Please, no more testing or cutting me open." The_

_creature scooted to the back of the cage were cold bars touched_

_its raw pale skin. The man stood up fully looking at the creature_

_with his dark eyes. Soon the male was trying to pick the lock to_

_the cage that held the creature. "Sir, what are you doing?" The_

_creature was still shaking termendously in fear while the male_

_successfully picked the lock._

_ The samurai pulled the cage door open slowly, the male_

_within the cage had a huge burn that ran from his finger tips to_

_his shoulder blade. "I'm setting you free, but you will need to hide_

_out with me for awhile." The samurai said in a dark voice, and_

_extended an hand out to the male. For a moment the creature_

_was unsure of his safety with the man, but realized he'd rather_

_leave this prison than stay for testing._

_ Suddenly there were foot steps coming to the room, the_

_samurai took alarm and grabbed an arm of the angel looking boy_

_and yanked him out. "Come on, climb on my shoulders and go_

_through the air vent." He spat quickly, the creature not wanting to_

_get hurt did as tookk. The samurai leaped up into the air vent as_

_soon as the creature made it up safely._

_ After going tunnel after tunel they heard an alarm._

_"Shit." The man muttered under his breath, and slipped out of the_

_air vent. The spirit winged creature stepped out carefully, scared_

_of the alarm, the man waisted no time and took the creature's_

_wrist and basically dragged the male._

_ A ray of light hit their bodies while dogs bark, and_

_began to run at them with full speed. "Che, we have to run!" The_

_samurai yelled, and began running while dragging the angel_

_creature with him. It whinned in pain with a heavy breath, the_

_creature pulled on its wings to spread, causing more pain and for_

_some blood to drip down from the wire._

_ Soon police cars drove infront of the two men, they_

_both stopped running as police men and dogs surrounded them._

_They all had guns pointed at the samurai. "Don't hurt the_

_creature!" Someone yelled from the crowd of people, the police_

_knew that there target was the samurai. Soon a few dogs were on_

_the samurai, with a quick grip on their necks he snapped them,_

_one by one as they leaped onto the samurai._

_ A tear fell on the ground from the angel male causing_

_everything to freeze except the samurai and the creature. "Sir,_

_are you ok?" The creature asked carefully while helping the older_

_male to his feet. He nodded as a responce to his prison break_

_pal. The samurai was bleeding heavily from his arms and legs_

_from the dogs that were ripping at his skin._

_ "H-how did you do that?" The samurai was amazed with_

_the creature. It smiled at the man without answering his question._

_ The samurai didn't seem to care about blood, he began leading_

_the way to an unknown location with the creature._

_ Soon most of the blood was gone within the rain, and_

_the two men were walking through the city. Cars drove by as_

_people walked past to their jobs. The sky was still dark from the_

_clouds that cried, the angel male hugged the right arm of his_

_partner with fear still rushing through him. The samurai peered_

_down at the male that held onto him tightly. "Che, you ok?" The_

_man asked the smaller creature that looked up, and their eyes_

_met._

_ "My name is Allen, and those police are only frozen for_

_about ten more minutes, since they were the only one's attacking_

_us they are the only one's who are frozen." The creature spoke in_

_a soft gentle tone, he then smiled at the older male. With only_

_the sounds of rain, foot-steps and cars they took a faster pace._

_ "Then we must hide, they hardly know what I look like_

_maybe I can slip into different clothing, but you...your wings they_

_are a dead give away." The samurai responded, thinking of how_

_to help the younger male._

_ "Please, take the wire off my wings, I could then retract_

_them so no one sees." As soon as he finished speaking the older_

_man pulled his blade to the wire and cut it off, it fell to the_

_ground still covered in some dry and some fresh blood. The_

_creature retract his wing into his body with an huge marking on_

_the back of the younger male. The creature wore no clothes, and_

_before the wings were covering him with their long loose_

_feathers, the samurai slipped off the long silky black coat he_

_wore and wrapped it over the smaller male's body gently. "Thank_

_you, sir."_

_ "Yeah, sure. I'm Kanda, by the way." The man told the_

_creature while guding him to a hotel, it was low class and never_

_had anyone enter except homeless people so no one really_

_paided. Once they stepped inside the samurai led his new stolen_

_friend to a room at the top of the building. This is where the_

_samurai hid clothes, food, weapons and other things incase they_

_were needed, which most of them time they were. "Here put this_

_on." He handed the creature a pair of jeans and a long sleeved_

_black shirt. The younger male didn't question the older male's_

_kindness and slipped into the clothes, they were loose but hid_

_him pretty well. "Do you mind spending the night here?" The man_

_asked carefully, hoping that this place was good enough for the_

_creature._

_ "Yeah its fine, thank you."_

_ "Thank you for what?"_

_ "For saving me, and protecting me even though you_

_didn't have to." The angel looking male was happy with Kanda,_

_ignoring the fact he was wanted by the people in this city. The_

_samurai shrugged now really caring nor needing a thank you fro_

_something he wanted to do._

_ "Yeah, ok. Oh, but first explain to me. What are you?"_

_The older male sat on a blanket the was laying on the floor, and_

_allowed the creature to take the bed. The younger male sat next_

_to the samurai anyway, and let out a long sigh._

_ "Well, I used to be a normal human, but one day my_

_body was crushed by the front of an oil truck. I would have lived,_

_but cars behind hit the truck and caused an explosion. Now I'm an_

_Angel." The words shocked the older male, his eyes were wide_

_with surprise and he wrapped his arm around him._

_ "Che, your a real angel. That explains those beautiful_

_wings of yours." The samurai didn't smile, but didn't want to fall_

_in love with the angel boy knowing he would just vanish from him_

_once he solved the problem he came down here for, atleast thats_

_what he believes an angel does._

_ "Yeah, to be pretty honest I think they are pretty cool to_

_have, but sadly they cause a lot more pain than I wish they did."_

_The creature sighed, the older male grabbed another blanket with_

_his free hand, and wrapped it around the angel. They were both_

_wet from the rain for being outside, and now they were slowly_

_drying off. "Oh, I hope you don't mind me tagging around with_

_you for the next to weeks." _

_ "You can stay as long as you like."_

_ "I have a feeling you and I will become great friends by_

_then, but at the end of this month I have to go back home." When_

_the smaurai heard the word home he knew that the angel was_

_going to leave to heaven, the idea hurt him after only knowing_

_the angel for a few hours._

_ "Yeah, alright. I will keep you safe until then." They_

_both lied down, the angel's back to Kanda as he snuggled into_

_the blanket that the samurai wrapped around him. The older male_

_layed on his back, and stared at the ceiling that was cracked. He_

_knew every well what was to come, and the getting feelings for_

_the younger male would be an foolish act, cause he knew once_

_the angel was gone. . . he would 'Never' come back._

_ All was silent, and the angel was sleeping, but sadly_

_the samurai couldn't. His thoughts led t wondering, and asking_

_questions on how this was possible, and why god has choosen_

_him to watch over this beautiful and interesting male. Once he_

_blew the thoughts away his body took over and he fell asleep._

* * *

_Author's Note: To be pretty honest, this was really random when it came to mind. I will most likely update once a weak from now on though so those who read, I hope you don't mind. I also hope this is good for a story, it took awhile and I will be upset if someone thinks its horrible. Well, I do role-play so to whom that may want to role-play just private message me. Also thanks to all whom, favorite/following and review, it means a lot to me._


	2. Bring in True Colors

_Chapter 2- Bring in True Colors_

* * *

_ It was late afternoon when there was a loud bang_

_against the door. Inside lay the two males, one crunched into a_

_small ball and the other as stiff as stone with his back against_

_the floor. The large, weak wooden door cracked open. A red_

_headed male, with an eye patch and dark silky clothing entered_

_the room then looked down at his partner._

_ "Hey, Yuu, wake up." The Usagi, tapped the tip of his_

_shoe on the samurai. With only a few moments the samurai had a_

_grip on the red heads shoe then flung him at the wall._

_ "Ow! Hey, what was that for!?" The usagi demanded_

_from his so called partner._

_ "Che, Baka-Usagi, don't call me by my first name and_

_don't come anywhere near me without a warning." The samurai_

_growled, out of all the noise of their yelling the angel slowly woke_

_up. He slipped off the clothing that covered his back while_

_watching the two older males fight over weird things. As they_

_fought and yelled for pity little things, the shirtless angel was_

_going to make his wing's grow. The marking on the angel's back_

_slowly glowed as a clear mist formed long sparkling wings, soon_

_they became solid with a bright ghost glow._

_ The angel sat indian style, and waited for the males to_

_stop yelling. "Who is your friend, Kanda?" It was a soft question_

_that managed to pass the young males lips. Suddenly all the_

_yelling stopped, the two darker hair males looked down at the_

_young angel._

_ "He isn't my friend, this is my partner, I'm the leader."_

_The samurai stated, reaching his hand out to the angel. For a_

_moment the angel stared at the older males hand, then gently_

_took his hand. The angel had skin that was extremely soft and_

_smooth, this touch pleased the samurai even though he showed_

_emotions torward it. _

_ "The name is Lavi, well for now anyway." The red head_

_smiled at the angel in a flirty way, this annoyed the samurai and_

_he elbowed the usagi in the ribs._

_ "Shut the fuck up, Baka-Usagi! The angel needs_

_protection, and since you are my partner you will be protecting_

_him as well. Now, stay away from him got it!" His sword was now_

_pressed against the throat of the red head._

_ "Sheesh, okay I got it!" The Usagi was to lazy to protest_

_against the samurai who had the upper hand in almost everything_

_that happened. "Hey, whats wrong with your hand?" He changed_

_the topic on the samurai, but it didn't slip his mind easy._

_ "They are only teeth marks by dogs, now get over it."_

_The samurai gritted his teeth then helped the angel to his feet._

_"Sorry, the Baka-Usagi doesn't know how to not speak." The angel_

_simply smiled at him._

_ "It's alright, it's good to think you have a partner." The_

_smile on his face matched the body he wore, an angel boy with a_

_personality as sweet as chocolate._

_ "Well, we better get going. I have the car parked out_

_front, we need to go get Lenalee out of school so we can finish_

_moving. So, I asume you have everything you need?" The red_

_head may act dumb sometimes, but he is really smart torward_

_certain things. Not so much of angels' though. The samurai glared_

_at the Usagi, then waved a hand saying he was ready._

_ Once they stepped outside they could see the dark_

_cloudy sky with little rain falling to the ground. A pure black car_

_sat on the edge of the street, it was clean with water sliding down_

_the sides. The red head ran over and jumped over the car, and_

_opened the door to enter the drivers seat. He started the car as_

_the samurai guided the angel to the car, opening the back seat_

_and allowing him to enter. The engine of the car was a loud purr,_

_proving that it was still new, Kanda decided to not sit in the front_

_and sat next to the beatiful angel. With a slam of the door, the_

_car started moving._

_ It rolled down street, the tires got soaked with water._

_The angel stared out the clear water dripped covered window,_

_blurs of lights that shined like stars and bodies of black and grey_

_blurs as they passed by. An arm slipped around the angel causing_

_the angel to flintch, and turn to see whom tuch him. When the_

_boy saw the samurai he smiled and leaned into his touch._

_Meanwhile the Usagi drove carefully, between other cars and_

_turned into a major highway._

_ "Either of you guys hunger?" The red head asked,_

_knowing most likely the samurai would not accept._

_ "No, I don't need food, I'm already dead. . . Sadly." The_

_angel was still leaning on the samurai, this still pleased the_

_samurai and he finally pulled a small smirk. When the red head_

_saw the smirk, he laughed._

_ "Yuu, are you really smiling over that angel beside_

_you?" The samurai frowned, and moves away from the angel as_

_soon as the sectence was finished. A honk of a car horn behind_

_them scared the angel, his eye widened and wings came close_

_togther to the sword of the unexpected car horn. The red head_

_suck the middle finger up to the car behind them, not caring if he_

_got a little wet within his doing._

_ The samurai gently touched a feather on the youngest_

_males wing, it was as soft as a blanket and smooth like silk. It_

_was quiet while the samurai felt the texture of the feather, the_

_angel calmed down and looked at the male whom was touching_

_him. When the boy reached to take the samurai's hand, the man_

_pulled back as if he thought it was wrong._

_ With a slight turn onto Innocence High School's parking_

_lot, a young maiden with long let down green stood carrying a_

_couple books. Those all being school realted, once the car was_

_parked the red head exited the car. This unkown girl, to the_

_angel, dropped and ran into the arms of the male. He simply_

_chuckled while lifting her off her feet. She wore a black and white_

_school uniform with dark boots that shinned from the school_

_lights. There was also a golden necklace that had a detailed_

_butterfly charm connected to it._

_ Then their lips connected, the samurai waited_

_impatiently for them to enter the car so they could ship off. On_

_the other hand the youngest male male slowly started to drift into_

_sleep with heavy eyes and the feeling of being bored taking over,_

_the sound on rain smacking the ground only helped the male drift_

_into sleep. The two enter the car, after regaining her now soaked_

_books. This girl sat upfront with the red hed, soon the cars purr_

_was loud again. They moved out of the school lot and headed_

_back to the highway._

_ While they drove to the house everyone lived in except_

_for the angel, the boy slowly slipped into sleep, and was now in a_

_world of dreams._

_ His feet touched the cold hard street. the smell of_

_rotting animal flesh filled the air from road kill. When he looked_

_left and right there was nothing but buildings and a singal traffic_

_light. Therefor the boy started to across the wide street, suddenly_

_a dangerously loud noise scared the white haired male. With a_

_quick turn he saw a huge truck. If the male was fast he would_

_have leaped out of the way, but he didn't._

_ He stood there frozen, within just a few seconds the_

_front of the truck came in contact with the boy's ribs, the never_

_sound was the loud crack of bones. After being completely hit_

_with the truck the poor boy was sent flying about three feet away_

_from where the truck hit. His skin was torn, and blood rushed_

_from his body faster than spilling water. It scared the truck driver_

_when it hit the boy, he tried to stop the truck but it went otu of_

_control, the truck smashed into the side of a building. Piece of_

_cement and wood went flying through the air as other cars_

_slapped against the body of the truck, slowly breaking the thick_

_metal that contain oil. Once the last car smashed into the pile it_

_set a spark that made contact with the oil._

_ Within all the chaos a huge explosion happened, then_

_nothing. All ther ewas were remains of cars and burning flesh of a_

_few bodies, the boy being one of them. Something left the_

_bodies, a soul of different colors and in which were sent off into_

_different directions. The body of the boy itself was burned to ash,_

_and kept in a forgotten old house in the middle of the woods_

_where someone living used to care for him._

_ There was a slap of warmth against the young male's_

_skin, his eyes became wide with fear and shock. It was a dream_

_of the past. When the boy looked over he saw the samurai_

_leaning against his body. The angel could feel his long silky hair_

_brush against his skin, the male decided to be useful and stretch_

_his wings out from behind and gently wrapped it around the_

_samurai. The male turned from the touch of the pure white wing,_

_not knowing what it was, was he spelt._

_ Soon the car's purr died to no sound, there was a_

_medium sized house with a huge yard. The rain had stopped, and_

_it was practically night, clouds still covered the sky but less than_

_before. The red head left the car, taking the green haired girl with_

_him. Meanwhile the samurai was just waking up, the angel was_

_glad to see him awake, but he also asumed the samurai fell_

_asleep from being bored way to long which wouldn't be to_

_surprising. Once Kanda was fully awake he exited the car. "Hey,_

_lock the doors, please!" The Usagi called over to the samurai_

_whom only grunted at the voice. The angel stepped out of the car,_

_feeling a little lost on what to do, the samurai locked the car_

_doors as the shoes he wore got covered in mud from the tears_

_that soaked the used to be dirt._

_ "Che, come on Moyashi." The samurai waved at the_

_angel to follow, he wasn't used to being called 'Moyashi' but_

_decided to keep it unquestioned. While walking down a stoned_

_path the boy looked around over his shoulder, the area was filled_

_with talk, dark pine trees with on cherry blosson tree that only_

_contained fourteen blossomed flowers. The samurai slide open a_

_huge glass door then a screen door, the house was polished_

_white walls and was filled with boxes. A table sat on crystal blue_

_tiled floor with even more boxes stacked on top. Everything_

_looked clean like the house as brand new._

_ The red head and the green haired sat on the tile with_

_their legs crossed and wore smiles on their faces. "Well, there_

_are blankets and carpetted floors in the other rooms. We will be_

_spending our last night here, tonight." The red head state while_

_smiling at the green haired maiden. The samurai stood_

_emotionless then grabbed three blankets from the box. One was_

_black like the sky with white dots that sort of looked like snow,_

_the second one was white like a snow with golden swirls that_

_reminded the angel of a halo, the last was a plain skin colored_

_blanket that still looked new._

_ There was a small hallway with six different rooms, four_

_were bedrooms, one was the living room and the other was a_

_bathroom. The samurai led the angel to his room that won't be his_

_much longer, he throw the blankets on the floor without a care._

_"Che, would you like to go outside with me for a bit?" Kanda_

_asked the angel boy, he smiled as his answer to the samurai._

_ Just as the two were about to head outside the Usagi_

_yelled to Yu, "Hey Yu, the two of you going to sleep now?!" This_

_annoyed the samurai, he growled._

_ "Shut the fuck up bastard, you know not to call me by_

_my first name. Now if you need us, we will be outside." He gently_

_took the angel's hand and lead him outside. This touch made the_

_angel smile more, once they were outside the samurai brought_

_the angel to an bench that sat in the middle of the grassy field._

_The ground was damp, and the air was a little thin. They both sat_

_down, and the samurai pulled the angel into a kiss. Their lips_

_locked together, sharing the same breath._

_ The wind blew gently while the night flowers bloomed,_

_stars were faded through the clouds. Colors of white, blue,_

_orangish-yellow and red were apon the other side of the clouds. A_

_glowing moon shined down on the two males. Their lips finally_

_unconnected, a rose deep blush appeared on the angel's face_

_while the samurai simply smirked at the male whom he hoped he_

_could wrap around into his heart. The angel's long wings wrapped_

_around the two of them causing them warmth and comfort in the_

_thin air. After a few moments the two looked up at the sky, the_

_faded stars were pretty with the colorful blurs in the darkness. It_

_lit up the sky like glitter sparkling from rays of light._

_ "Aren't the stars pretty?" The angel asked with a wide_

_smile while leaning into the samurai's touch. It pleased the_

_samurai to think he had a friend worth caring for, the usagi was_

_just a partner to him while the girl was just another stranger_

_living in the house._

_ "Che, yeah. You know, it would be nice if people had_

_warmer hearts sometimes." The samurai muttered, thinking about_

_how he cared for the angel instead of the others that he must_

_work with. Soon there was the howling of wolves in the distance._

_ "Well, you are theif aren't you?" The angel asked,_

_knowing that the samurai was more kind hearted than he_

_appeared. The samurai only che'd as his responce, not giving the_

_boy a real answer._

_ "So, do you know the reason you were sent down here?"_

_ Kanda was curious, and the angel didn't answer._

_ "That's a secret for me to know and for you to find out."_

_Allen replied, not giving a true answer. The samurai rolled his_

_eyes half way before pulling the angel into a deep kiss._

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, I finally finished chapter 2, isn't it pretty? Lol, I'm just joking, it's not really a pretty story more like. . . well I don't really know. Well, thanks to all who favorite/follow/review it means a lot to me, but if you can please review and share your thoughts with me. I'd really like to know what you think of my writing.


	3. Shadow Angel

_ Shadow Angel_

* * *

_A mist coated over the woods and stretch against the_

_house. The samurai had his long silky hair down at the sides instead_

_of a pulled back pony tail, he carried a large card-board box out_

_through the morning mist and loaded it into a grey truck that was_

_meant for carrying heavy cargo. At the same time the red head had_

_his usual look with messier hair and no eye patch as he helped the_

_japanese male load boxes into the truck. The female in the group_

_with long dark green hair approached the room where the angel_

_slept._

_ His hair fell onto the carpetted floor while his wings_

_wrapped around his body like a blanket would, all he wore were_

_blackish-blueish shorts that were leant to him by the grumpy_

_samurai. The chinese girl knelt down on the floor next to the male,_

_and gently placed a hand on his soft smooth wings, and with that_

_she carefully shook him in an attempt to wake him up for the long_

_trip that they will all have to take soon. "Hey Allen, we will be_

_leaving soon. Can you please wake up?" She asked politly in hope_

_that he was listening and understood._

_ The angel's moon lit eyes slowly opened with a dazed_

_look, he looked completely different when dazed, with his eyes half_

_way open and a dark vision that could be seen, the chinese girl_

_smiled trying to ignore the awkward and weird feeling that she was_

_getting from the angel. "Oh, good morning, miss." His look was no_

_longer dazed and was now his nice normal self, but the girl still had_

_a bad feeling about the angel._

_ "Yeah, good morning. Well, please get ready to head out."_

_With that said she quickly left the room, leaving the boy alone. The_

_girl hoped she wasn't acting weird to the point she gave off a scared_

_feeling while the young boy raised any eye-brow questionly before_

_getting to his feet. Dark markings were revealed once his pure white_

_glowing wings moved from around his body and now stretch out_

_behind him. They weren't normal markings, but it part of a secret he_

_knew wouldn't last much longer, he retracted his glowing wings that_

_vanished into sparkles and turned into a blue marking on the upper_

_half of his spine. He slipped on a fabric blue long sleeved shirt to_

_hide the dark unknown markings, and long normal colored jeans to_

_hide the rest._

_ Meanwhile the two older males were working outside_

_with loading the truck, the chinese girl was scared of the angel,_

_knowing he was hiding something, but wouldn't tell the samurai_

_anything, only the red headed Usagi, knowing if she told the_

_japanese male he wouldn't believe her. "Lavi, I honestly don't think_

_Allen is a normal angel, I got an extremely horrible feeling about_

_him." The young girl told him, hoping he understood what she_

_meant. He looked over at her questionly before placing down one of_

_the larger boxes._

_ "Allen? What makes you think that sweet boy lied to us?" _

_He asked, majorly confused considering the angel looked to scared_

_to fight, of course he couldn't compare the angel boy to an girl_

_because Lenalee kicked major ass._

_ "Well, when I woke him up he had a dark vision in his_

_eyes, and its but abnormal and creepy." She whined softly, hoping_

_the samurai didn't hear anything they were saying, but sadly he_

_heard the girls last sentence._

_ "Who had a dark vision?" The samurai glared at them,_

_now knowing they were hiding something from him as he placed the_

_last box into the truck. She tensed at the sound of Kanda's_

_emotionless voice, but all she could make come out of her mouth was_

_an 'uhh' which ticked off the japanese male. He figured it was rather_

_important since he knew nothing about it, and they were trying to_

_keep it from him._

_ "Well Lenalee, here thinks that. . .Allen might be an_

_abnormal person whom is not an true angel." The red headed male_

_carefully said. The sky was slowly becoming brighter as the morning_

_mist turned to water making the ground damp, and wet-lets rest on_

_the strands of glass that glittered with the slightly shine of sunlight._

_The samura's glare became even colder than before, as if looking_

_into the soul of the Usagi whom was trying to stay calm, cause_

_everyone knows not to piss off the boss or they are in for it._

_ "Che, why would Moyashi lie about being an angel and_

_who he is?" The japanese male hissed angerly, not wanting to listen_

_anymore, but knew he needed to know more._

_ "Kanda, can you atleast talk with Allen to make sure he_

_wasn't lieing to you, is that ok?" The girl asked and would beg if he_

_said no. The samurai turned his back to them without a singal weird_

_and slowly walked away from the two, having the strange feeling to_

_kill someone._

_~Slight Time Skip~_

_ Once everything was settled, Lavi and Lenalee took the_

_truck while Kanda and allen took the black car. It was eight, thiry six_

_in the morning, smoke filled the air while the engine of the vechical_

_purred. The samurai had his window openly about half way,_

_allowing cool damp air to fill the car, the angel took in deep_

_breathes enjoying how the damp it was instead od dry and dirtly like_

_within the house. He looked down as his burned left arm, it was_

_slowly turing a dark midnight black, the angel wanted to hide it but_

_it was to late. The samurai took a hold of his hand, giving Allen an_

_evil glare with colorless eyes. "Why is your hand turning black!" He_

_demanded coldly, and wasn't so much in the form for a question, it_

_sounded more like a statement, the japanese male was pissed_

_knowing that Lenalee was right aobut him lieing, but wasn't to sure_

_how to make of what was happening._

_ "Uh. . .I'm sorry but I can't tell you." The angel's eyes_

_became dull and emotionless, making him hard to read like many_

_think of the samurai. This annoyed the japanese male, as with his_

_free hand he turned off the car so he wouldn't waste gas. the thick_

_wet was making it hard for the angel to breath, even though he_

_didn't need air since he was on earth he could still feel the pain a_

_human would._

_ "What are you hiding!" He demanded an answer, rage_

_filled his chest causing it to tighten, and for him to feel pain linger_

_within his chest. The angel sat still like a rock, and stared at him_

_blankly, not scared or threatened, soon the scar over his left eye_

_became black, with a weird grey liquid drip from the bottom point of_

_the star, it streamed down his face like rain drops falling off a forest_

_leaf. "You aren't who I thought, now are you." He was sad with these_

_words but didn't show it to much, the depressing feeling rushed_

_through his body giving him that feeling to kill yet again. He then_

_began to growl as his hand wrapped around mugen, with in a_

_second the tip of the blade was against the angel's neck._

_ "K-kanda?" Emotion was now readable, and it was_

_rather upsetting, the angel looked away expecting the blade to go_

_through him, one thing true about angels are that if they are killed_

_as an angel their souls vanish forever, that fact scared the male._

_Slowly the sword was pulled away from his neck, with the samurai_

_feeling somewhat bad wouldn't show it. His hand was tense around_

_mugen, and had his eyes locked on Allen._

_ "Che, tell me Moyasho. What are you really?" The samurai_

_spoke while sliding mugen into its case, but ready to pull it out if the_

_angel were really someone else. As this happened between the two_

_males Lavi and Lenalee were already a mile or so away, not aware_

_that Kanda and Allen weren't following._

_ "Please, I'm still Allen, don't worry I'm the one you saved_

_from that horrible science department place. I'm only afraid you will_

_hate me if I tell you." The angel brought his knees to his chest as he_

_sat in the car, this made the samurai feel ess depressed about the_

_male, knowing the fact that the angel was only afraid of him hating_

_him. He knew there was only one way in order for the male to tell_

_him so he decided he would try it._

_ "I will hate you if you don't tell me what you really are!"_

_The samurai declared, making the angel feel hurt, thinking that the_

_other two would hate him because their boss didn't like him, plus he_

_had stronger feelings for the samurai even after only a day or so._

_ "I'm a Shadow-Angel." The younger male confessed,_

_knowing his job was to redeem himslef so he could return to heaven_

_and be accepted as a true angel, and not one of those whom souls_

_suffer. In the past written in books shadow angels were sent down_

_to creating a sin when living, and must help make those with a lot of_

_sins and try to make them good or atleast better. Sadly this wasn't_

_the case, Allen created no sins nor did he want to die when he did,_

_he was banished from heaven until the potal opened, which gave_

_him time to become pure. That way of becoming pure remained_

_unknown though._

_ "Aren't Shadow-Angels evil?" It was true, shadow angels_

_had a bad history of transforming into a dark creature who would_

_kill up to three souls a night, but Allen had better control. He nodded_

_to answer the samurai's question before raising his hand to his head_

_then whipped away the grey liquid off his head. It stained his pale_

_skin for a minutes before it passed through his hand, but was now_

_clear, clean water. "But you aren't evil. Are you?" the japanese male_

_still sounded as if he were saying statements instead of questions. "Yeah, I know how to control the energy, I never had an_

_out break, and I plan on it never happening, its not strong since I_

_never committed a sin. Also, can we keep this a secret from the_

_others?" The samurai watched him carefully then when he felt sure_

_enough he trusted the male. The car's purr started again, and the_

_japanese male nodded as a responce. The rubber tires scraped_

_against the pebbles underneath the car until on the street. Smoke_

_poluted the air as they drove over old bumpy streets that were_

_surrounded by thick trees and many shades of green leaves and_

_other plants._

_ The samurai said something the ride taking up to eight_

_through ten hours before reaching their destination. Therefor the_

_younger male decided to think of his old friend he had before he_

_moved away, also was ignoring all that was right infront of him at_

_the moment. His friend was an older male a year or two older than_

_he was with black curly hair and a dark suit with a sister that had a_

_special school and wore a uniform while carrying around an_

_umbrella she claimed could talk, a lot of the times when Allen was_

_around her she would say lero or something like that._

_ Big blurs of green passed the corner vision of the samura's_

_eyes. The other two were most likely miles away from then since_

_Allen and himself delayed time with that fight for the truth and_

_ending up revealing alot about the boy. They were no where near_

_close to the high way zone, and he wasn't going to be able to do_

_much while driving, which left him bored, and breifly staring at_

_random things that caught his eye._

_~Time Skip~_

_ It was midnight, clouds covered the sky as all the visible_

_stars glittered and shined. In the new house everyone unpacked_

_except the one whom didn't live with them. He remained bored for_

_awhile until he finally realized that the water was activated for the_

_house, therefor deciding to take a long shower, an angel may not_

_need, air, food, water or things like that to live, but while at earth_

_they can get dirty and need t freshen up. Soon he entered the_

_bathroom with the freezing tile floor beneath his feet, slowly he_

_undressed leaving the clothing in a pile on the white tile._

_ Turing the knob to a warm tempature, water started_

_pouring from the shower head about like rain during a storm. The_

_male carefully stepped into the shower enjoying that warm water_

_that hit his raw pale skin and dripped down his body like streams._

_Slowly warm white clouds filled the air which was really steam_

_from the warm water. The male then ran his hand through his white_

_locks of hair, loosening all thedirt that was caught within it,_

_suddenly there was a small creaking sound from the door as the_

_samurai placed shampoo, body wash and conditoneron the tiled_

_floor next to the shower figuring the younger male would need them._

_ The male realized that was Kanda who entered and left_

_the bathroom, slightly he opened the shower curtain and took the_

_bottles into the shower, and closed the curtain. Pressing some_

_shampoo into his hands, they soon slammed together making the_

_shampoo cover both hands completely. With that he ran both hands_

_through his pure locks of white again taking out all the dirt and_

_anything else that laid within his loose longish hair. The soap water_

_ran down the spine of his back and rushing to the drain with small_

_left over bubbles. Soon the marking on his back glower as the_

_sparkles appear with his wings appearing as they sparkles faded._

_Within seconds they were drentched in warm water, and were now_

_heavy to carry on his back._

_ Meanwhile the others were unloading the boxes, and_

_setting up the house, the three were tired from everything that_

_happened all day with moving an the weird strong pain either in_

_their chest ot stomach. Soon the sound of falling water stopped,_

_signalling that Allen finished taking a shower, finally. When he_

_entered the room, he wore only a towel around his waist, the red_

_head decided to be a smart ass and whistle the way men do to sexy_

_females. The chinese girl kicked him really hard after he did, leaving_

_the angel boy confused on what was going on and how it involved_

_him._

_ Lenalee called for the next shower, and was quickly to_

_her feet, now a little pissed at her boy friend, Lavi. The samurai_

_handed a bag of clothing to the angel so he could get dressed, or_

_atleast into cozy clothes for the night, the angel took the bag and_

_left the room to get dressed. Once he was gone the japanese male_

_gave the Usagi an evil looking for whistling at the Moyashi he_

_claimed, and hoped that it worked wither the boy was an angel or_

_not._

* * *

Author's Note: The next chapter is finished, mwahaha! All in one school day thankfully, well anyway I'm sorry to those who don't like the way the story looks, to be pretty honest I have reading problems so its easier to type/read this way well hopefully this is good enough. This is like a huge plot twist isn't it? I'm not so sure how to feel about it, but I have a wonderful way to end the story, now if only I had an role-play partner, then my life on fan-fiction would be complete! Lol, just joking, I have a lot in life to do sometimes well, if you have any questions, want to role-play and stuff like that just message me, alright? Please review to thanks to all who favorite/follow/review it mean a lot to me, thank you, and bye~


	4. Past the Shadows

_Past the Shadows_

* * *

_It was early in the morning, in fact it was three, o, clock. Allen, the ghost white angel, sat outside on a polished golden brown bench. He stared at the dark shaded sky where small flashes of color sparkled, filling up the never ending darkness. Though the shadow angel only had about two hours of sleep he didn't really care. To him it was hard to sleep with the grey soul taking over._

_ A crack of wood echoed throughout the air, this caused the male to flintch and get ready to jump to his feet. The creature that caused the crack was only a small rabbit. He let out a long sigh of relief, thankful it wasn't someone or something dangerous. There was a gentle chick, and he turned around, Kanda was outside giving the Moyashi a questioning look. "Oh, uh. . . I'm an early riser sometimes." The boy lied, and his older friend saw right through it._

_ "How long will you continue to lie to me!" The growled, inpleased with the answer he collected. The younger male, who the grumpy samurai was fond of, looked down shamefully. There was a pout on his face with the word 'I'm sorry' writtn on his face. "Just come inside!" Yuu hissed at smaller Walker before turning his back and walking inside. A few birds chirped as he unwillingly followed the raven haired criminal inside. They all knew the police were after them, but only hope no one finds them, whihc is part of the reason it wasn't a good idea to be outside alone._

_ It was true, no one has seen Kanda's face, but they have seen Allen's, Lavi's and Lenalee's face. Which makes it harder to blend in when out it public. When the two were inside the samurai glared at the new member while taking a seat on the soft space black sofa. The male with the scar sat on the other end hoping that he didn't annoy his protector to much. A sudden growl escaped the leader's mouth, he wasn't amused and decided that he would let go of everything soon. There wasn't much to say, the two simply feel asleep on the sofa together. One earned a dream while the other slept in a world of never ending darkness._

_~*Time Skip*~_

_ A few hours later the samurai woke up to see Lavi, the red haired Usagi, entering the room carrying a thick brown paper bag that smelt to donuts. It didn't say where it was from, but it wasn't much of Kanda's buiness anyway. He turned his head slightly to see that his little Moyashi left while he was sleeping. "Che, Baka-Usagi, do you know where Moyashi went?" He asked, and he could tell the red head and the chinese girl would be leaving later._

_ "Um. . . I have no idea Yuu, I think he probably went outside. He seems to sit outside alot for some strange reason." The private looking guy replied before leaving for his girlfriend, the two have been together for five monthes, the longest the Usagi has ever been with someone. Once he was gone the japanese man left to find his shadow angel._

_ Outside the sun warmed the grass, for once no clouds, things to do, people attacking or long annoying car rides. Allen, the silver haired angel, sat on the grass that prickled at the raw ghost looking flesh. His long glowing wings looked like mists as he leaned against a tree._

_ As the sun stretched across paths and peaked through openigns shadows came to life. One was different from the rest of the shade figures, this one belonging to the british male, who looked somewhat female. His shadow smirked with evil written on its face as it rose from the grass, from which it was shaded. This shadow was more of a thick smoke, when the angel noticed his shadow was alive he knew that he was wrong, that the darker part of his soul could take over whenever it wished. "Elt em keta uyo!" The evil soul hissed. it was translated to 'Let ma take you,' and Allen knew what it meant._

_ The boy couldn't fight a shadow, nor more could he even touch it. Out of ideas the living shade came closer t the body in which it lived off of. There wasn't much the angel could do except run, which would get him no where. Soon the shadow was close enough, and it places a misty hand among his bare chest. Then with that it became bright like the night sky dimming slowly to day. Now a huge cut ran deep from the angel's chest to the bottom of his stomach. This causing a gentle stream of blood toflow down and follow the cracks that lay indented in the dirt. With that the wound was pulled by the shadow, causing the wound to travel to stretch longer. It stung like fire buring away at human flesh, and as the pain lingered the shade of darkness creeped inside the fine bloody wound causing a stronger deepening pain within the young angel._

_ He heard his name being called from the back of his head, not knowing it really was reality. His long ghost wings twitched slightly before wrapping them around his body like a blanket. Long groans of pain and deep hungry breaths were taken by the male, when he heard his name being called again he realized it sounded like Kanda's voice. Therefor causing a stroke of fear to spread through his veins. As he tried to stand up his moon lit silver eyes were slowly being constumed by a deep rich golden color making his eyes sting in pain and tears filling his eyes. "Moyashi!" The voice of the samurai returned again as the british angel fell to the ground. His eyes still slightly open, but everything was blurry as the light around him slowly vanished into a world of darkness. The boy only whispered the words 'help me' before passing into a deep painful sleep._

_ Time past and the boy laid on the sofa, legs and head elevated with bandages surrounding his chest and stomach. His wings had retracted while Kanda cared for him. Soon the japanese male placed a wet towel on the forehead of his Moyashi. After a few more moments golden eyes opened and locked onto the male who wasn't too far him. Those golden eyes gave the raven haired man an extremely bad feeling, not liking the presence he knew was there. He pulled a chair next to the bed where Allen laid. "Che, you worry me Moyashi." The grumpy samurai admitted while gently taking Allen's hand. The angel's had an evil dazed look, and he didn't seem to know that his protector was speaking._

_ "Evael oyu kaab-amsuira." the boy wasn't himself, and that was something he relived as soons as thefirst letter was sounded out. Why is he acting up now? He asked himself when the phone suddenly started ringing. He answered the phone to only here some sobs from the other end._

_ "Kanda, are you free? Lavi got captured and I have no idea were they took him!" Small streams of warm salty tears spilled down her face, she was heart broken when trying to look for Lavi. He was taken about thiry minutes ago, and she hadn't seen a sign of him since._

_ "Listen, I'm going to help you as soon as I can, but at the moment I must find out what's wrong with Allen." The samurai replied, not really caring for what the chinese girl had to say, only knowing he had to save that Baka-Usagi's ass._

_ "Alright, thank you." The chinese girl sniffled while hanging up the phone, and continuing her search for her love, Lavi Bookman. As she did that the leader turned to his angel. The golden glow was fading back to the moon lit silver, this sending a relaxed feeling to Kanda, but he still knew something was wrong. His hand traced the british boy's face as the boy coughed terribly with little blood running down the side of his mouth._

_ "Moyashi?" The japanese man whispered in hopes the angel would respond. He didn't understand how a shadow angel has blood, feel pain and go insane but it was just one of many mysteries he will never get an answer to. The boy's eyes lit up at the sound of the raven haired male's voice, that gave him the sign that his Moyashi understood._

_ "K-kanda?" Allen's throat burned as the name swpet past his mouth. With in just seconds he was in the samurai's arms. Yuu supported his hand with his left hand while his right arm wrapped around the young Walker._

_ "What happened, are you ok, Moyashi?" he asked the british male in a rare concerned voice. The boy simply nodded before nudging into his chest. Of course he lied, his throat still hurt, eyes stung slightly and his chest was slightly swelled. "Please don't lie, I'm really worried about you." He whispered softly into the hurt male's ear._

_ "Kanda, I don't think I am strong enough." The angel boy said, and he knew exactly what he meant. A more worried look was redable in his eyes, which left the boy feeling bad. Though the angel felt horrible, he brough himself closer to his protector, in hopes he didn't anger him by saying that._

_ "I see that now, but it's alright. I'm here to help you over come this." The leader said, stroking his snow locks of white hair. "Now, Lenalee called telling me that fucking Baka-Usagi got captured. Do you still need more time?" He asked just i case something were to happen. The smaller male smiled at the samurai to show he was going to be ok. He took Allen's wrist gently, guiding him to a motorcycle that came with the house in the garage. "You can handle this, I hope." Kanda said while putting a leavy coat on the Moyashi. The coat was thin, but heay due to the leather and thin fuzz that was cozy against the boy's back._

_ "What is the coat for, Kanda?" The british angel asked, but liked the feeling of the coat. Though it was heavy it wasn't extremely bad._

_ "To keep you warm, and since it's leather it can protect you more against other things more than a normal coat could." The japanese male said, and helped the young shadow angel on the motorcycle. Then he jumped on,in front of the angel, the vechile was shaded a pure black with a few streaks of grey and white on the sides. A sound started, and the snow haired male warpped his arms around the waist of his guardian as they drove off._

_~*Time Skip*~_

_ The chinese girl sat outside on an old bench, the weather hissed and growled with quick flashes of lightning the lit up the dark evil sky. It wasn't long until the males of many shades arrived. Tears smacked against the colorless ground of the city streets. With that the motorcycle shut down, and was standing by a kick stand. The samurai helped the angel off the bike while keeping the boy somewhat close to him. "Kanda, do you think Allen can handle this?" Lenalee asked, not wanting anyone else to get captured._

_ "Hey, I can handle it!" The shadow angel argued with the girl, he has been through worse so he believed he could help. His hand tensed into a fist, but he took in a deep breath realizing he wasn't asking like himself. The japanese male suddenly pulled the angel boy close to his chest._

_ "Calm down, Moyashi." He whispered to Allen._

_ "My name isn't Moyashi, it's Allen!" The younger boy snapped pushing this protectot away from him. This worried the raven haired samurai, figuring something was wrong with his Moyashi._

_ "Lenalee, stay here with Allen. I'll take care of the bastard Usagi, I will call for back if it's needed." Kanda stated, and walked over to the bike. "Be back as soon as possible." He said before riding off into the storm. Rain continued to beat down on the dull colorless ground as the british boy realized how he treated his guardien. Due to feeling bad he wanted cry at the same time he didn't want too. His eyes stung from holding back the tears as well as his chest._

_ Once the samurai was completely gone he fell to his knees, disappointed with himself. "I feel so horrible." He said with a painful groan and a soft sob. The girl with the green tinted hair bent down next to Allen, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder._

_ "Hey, it's ok I'm sure Kanda isn't mad at you for acting up." She tried making him feel better but he only broke into sobs still thinking he was a horrible person. Lenalee sighed and wished for the youngest male of the group to cheer up and became happy or atleast calm. The sobs continued to escape the angel as the clouds still cried, but to their surprise a camura was watching them secretly without either of them knowing._

_ Meanwhile the samurai drove around the city in search for any signs of the Baka-Usagi. Then the clash of thunder echoed through the city, buildings towering full of rooms and glass as people walked and walked within. His clothes were soaked and his hair was dripping, his face was cold and emotionless with only trying to look for that bastard Baka- Usagi. A long sigh passed his mouth as he muttered, "Why do I care for a Baka- Moyashi?" He grunted, taking his eyes off the road for a second with a signal tear stained his cheek. Through he looked emotionless he still had those hidden feelings._

_ After about thiry minutes of searchng for the red head, he spotted a gun that was luckly still covered in blood. He pulled overto examine the blood, which was something he needed to be able to due for his team ater finding out the blood type he searching for finger prints that weren't his own. Since he knew this might happen the japanese male made his team mates record their finger prints so that he could memorize them, but not yet Allen's yet. He slid the gun into his pocket, and continued back to driving._

_ There was only faint sobs, as the angel sat with the girl on the side of the street, but what shocked the two were the sounds of alarms in the distance. They thought it was for a car crash so they continued on with what they were doing. "Allen, please stop, I'm sure Kanda doesn't hate you." She tried to convince the youngest memeber, but he only growled every time Lenalee was too close. Suddenly a flash light was shined at them, with a loud strong voice following it._

_ "Please move torward us with your hands in the air!" It was a police officer and he demanded, with that the chinese girl took the boys hand, and started dragging him as she ran off. This sudden change of atmosphere scared the angel as they jumped over a metal fence, in hopes to get them further away from the police. Of course ther plan didn't go as planned, in fact back up arrived and corned them after than they thought, and with that thought twelve guns were pointed at them. "Stay put or else we will have no choise but to fire!" The officer yelled from the distance as he pulled in with the rest of the group. Once his sentence reached Allen's ears it triggered that darkness with in him cuasing him to try to bolt, and as soon as it happened there was a loud click. A bullet broke the flesh of the shadow angel right through the head. His blood spattered along the dark wet ground._

_ This caused the angel's body to shut down, and he fell backward the hard earth. All the police officiers came a few steps closers to them as the chinese girl knelt own beside Allen. She thought he had died, and watching it in front of her made the matter worse than it already was. In the corner of her eye she saw movement, but it wasn't from the police, it was from the angel. His burnt left arm changed into a weapon, huge silver talons replaced the fingers on the male's hand and all the dark markings returned to Allen's flesh. Slowly the boy rose to sit up, his eyes dazed and body extremely more pale than usual._

_ The main officer dared to step close to the male with the gun pointed at the angel's head, but in the blink of an eye the silver talons slashed deep into the side of the face of the police officer. At the same time that happened the triggered was pulled once again, and another bullet broke through. This time the angel didn't fall back, he simply coughed out a small puddle of blood. He signaled them to leave with a deep groan that was also for pain. Though everyone was scared, the angel simply sat there with no emotion on his face, he was dull and twisted._

_ "Aveh oyu allery ntereed my elmra?" The boy asked in a dark tone, but everyone around him took a step closer, frightened and confused._

_ "Allen, are you okay?" Lenalle asked, slightly scared of the angel. Soon every gun that was near the officers were all pointed at them, one gun for each hand. Now the boy was shirtless with bandages wrapped around him, he then ripped the bandages off revealing a deep bloodly scar and the marking at the center of his back. There was a flash of white that was blinding as the marking vanished into large shaded black wings._

_ This sight scared everyone, the police fired at the angel rapidly, seeing it wasn't doing much damage. Each bullet entered and exited his body, but he remained emotionless while colorless blood dipped on the ground slowly. The dark pool of blood traveled a long the broken earth as the boy rose to his feet. His wings spread out, "Uyo uinde meth!" He growled before realizing what he was doing parshly. Once atleast half way controlled he walked over to the girl, and as an act of a team member, his long wings that slowly faded white were wrapped around the girl. He knew they would run out of bullets sooner or later and decided to just get shot until that happens._

_ Silence came among them, only the click from the triggers and soaring bullets could be heard, but nothing was breaking into their skin. Allen, the shadow angel, slowly looked up to see a dark figure that he couldn't make out. His wings were their normal pure white and all the blood and broken skin was causing the angel major pain. Soon he felt warmth spread through his arm, but he didn't know the source from his damaged state. He was still alive, but his body went limp as if he were a corpse._

_ Meanwhile in the dark dirty room sat the Usagi. his eye closed with blood gently running down his neck, and some bandages around his waist. His scarf was torn, and his eye patch was off. On that eye was left burnt and had no pupil therefor leaving that blind. There was no sun light nor was there light in genral, just lonely darkness._

_ Soon there was the sound of foot steps coming close to the cell in which the red head sat in. His hand tensed as his head lifted up slightly. A ploce officer with a flash light and gun stood staring at the Usagi. "So you are one of three most eveil criminals? You don't look so tough." The officer said coldly and the read head clentched his hands into a fist._

_ "Suht the fuck up! I'm sure you aren't so tough either!" He snapped, not going to stand for this bull shit. "My team, friends are stronger than you, and we will stay together so shut your dick hole and leave me be!" The red head demanded wanting to leave and see his friends again. Slowly he moved his hand to his forehead, hoping his friends were okay and not in trouble. His head fell forward as a long agervated sigh slipped passed his lips._

_ "Well, if your friends are s chinese girl, male samurai and angel then they are being taken care of at this very moment." The man said before leaving Lavi alone. The red head wanted to help his friends deeply but knew he'd have to plan an escape first. Since the bars were new and he wasn't healed that wouldn't be a very wise plan therfor making it difficult to escape, but other ideas zoom around in his head._

_ The others were trying to escape, the rain whipped at their skin as they ran down empty streets. This time the samurai was with them, protecting them. The leader was covered with ten bullets from jumping infront of his team mates while Lenalee was only left with two and Allen with about twenty, but the one through the head did most damage. There blood traveled from their body out into the open air._

_ There was barking of dogs ahead with the sound of more police, that sounded the police called for back up. The samurai snapped with his attection and pulled Lenalee in the other direction while Allen hung over the males shoulders. Soon they reached a subway, and there was no where else to go, therefor he had a different plan in mind. He let go of the chinese girl hand and put Allen on her shoulder. "Keep going, and run!" He yelled and she did as told while carrying the angel who passed out from the numerous gun shots._

_ The subway was huge and the girl slipped in easily with the crowd. Once inside she places Allen on a seat and rushed to a medical box for bandages to covered the wounds. It wasn't long until two silver stream eyes opened, he could smell Kanda's sent still leftover on his body with Lenalee's as well. Thats when he realived his guardian saved him again. When he didn't see him with them he gave a questioning look. "Where is Kanda? What happened and how did we get here?"_

_ The chinese girl start wrapping bandages around the young shadow angel, and was quiet for a bit. "He saved us and brought us here. . . but he let himself out there to die for us." She answered sheepishly, hoping the angel wouldn't cry like she expected him too. Surprising as it may seem the angel only smiled weakly because he had hope that the samurai would return._

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Hello, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have school work and had friends over so it's all confusing. Anyway, I finally got this chapter done even though it is longer than the other chapters. I wrote this down on lined paper first and it look up fourteen pages, which shows to say I'm probably a little insane. At first I wasn't going to add the evil shadow, but then I decided why not and added it. Well, I know I have grammar errors considering I'm not to good at that and probably spelling as well. I'm sorry for all of that. Well thanks you all who favorite, follow, and review on this story, it means a lot to me!~


End file.
